


The Memorial

by Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers (Ang_4)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ang_4/pseuds/Pictures-Of-Past-Lovers
Summary: Glinda visits the private memorial for Elphaba.





	The Memorial

Glinda sat on the stone bench looking to the bronze memorial. She gave a half smile as she mused over the thought of how the tarnish on the metal had turned it a turquoise green over the years.

“It’s been well… the Ozians still celebrate the melting day like Luralinemas but the Animals are safe. I’ve given them and the munchkins their rights back. Munchkinland is thriving and the trade has picked back up nicely.” She smiled knowing Elphaba would be proud of her work. The ‘ditzy blonde’ persona she had put on throughout her youth long set aside in place of being Glinda the Good full time with all the ruling power she had in falseness under Morrible.

Glinda let her shoulders slump a touch as she looked to her hands, fiddling with her painted and glittered nails a moment. “I do blame you sometimes..” she said her voice wavering. She knew Elphaba wasn’t there, this was more a time to work out her own emotions so she can think clearly. “I try not to… I know you were doing what you believed was right…” tears fell fast over her cheeks now as she looked to the statue of the black hat and flower Elphaba had worn… both gifts from Glinda…

“I know it’s my fault… I shouldn’t have let you go alone. I should have supported you. We both knew you were right… you would still be alive if I had just been braver.” She sobbed now, her voice struggling to get past the lump of emotion swelling in her throat. “I’m so sorry Elphie.” She whispered.


End file.
